


Owned 2

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Zayn and Harrys sexcapade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned 2

Zayn wakes up to a dull, aching pain shooting up the middle of his back. He lets out a small whimper and almost falls out of the bed when something beside him grunts and moves around restlessly. Luckily whoever it is in the bed with him has an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Zayn, babe, what's wrong?" The mystery figure says. Zayn thinks that's just about the sexiest thing he's ever heard. Then his eyes go wide as he remembers the night before. The way Harry felt inside of him, the way he said his name and praised him, and, more than anything, Zayn remembers the amazing orgasm he'd had before falling asleep tangled with Harry. His cheeks heat up and for the first time, Zayn looks over at the clock, which reads 6:54 am. Zayn is naked in the bed of the boy that's been sexually tormenting him for so long and he didn't even let his mom know he wasn't planning on returning home. Because he was. Zayn fully had every intention of going home last night. But Harry had gotten in the way of that. Zayn wonders what his parents are going to say about this. But then, honestly, he could care less because Harry is pulling him closer and talking with that sexy ass sleepy voice of his.

"Baby? You okay?" Harry asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, uhm, just kinda hungry. And I need to go home so I can get ready for school and I'm probably gonna be in trouble. And my bum kinda hurts and my back too and I didn't mean to-"

"Zayn." Harry interrupts him. "Calm down. We can go down stairs and eat. And it's Saturday, babe. Pretty sure your folks will be okay, but I'll drive you home after we eat, if you want." Zayn doesn't miss the disappointed tone in Harrys voice when he said that. "And sorry about that. Here, roll over." He says, pushing Zayn onto his stomach before turning on a lamp and straddling Zayns legs.

"So." He starts as he rubs gentle circles into Zayns lower back. "How did you like yesterday?" Harry asks smugly.

Zayn would think after being naked with this boy, he could actually hold a conversation with him without stuttering and blushing, but obviously he can't. So he just lays his on the pillow, making quiet humming noises as Harry massages a particularly sore spot on his back.

"Since you aren't gonna answer me, I'm just gonna assume you liked it. Well, that and the fact that you were pretty much screaming my name the whole time." Harry says, and Zayn can just hear the smirk in his words so he buries his face further into the pillow.

Harry wants Zayn. Not just physically, but in every aspect. Mentally, emotionally, and hell, if physical comes along with everything else, who is he to complain? So Harry decides, his goal for the day is to get Zayn to talk to him. And not the usual talk, he wants to hear Zayn all day. He doesn't want to be the one doing all of the talking. He wants to know everything about Zayn. About his family, his likes and dislikes, what makes him feel any kind of way, just every single aspect of him, no matter how minuscule it may seem. Harry's known that he's wanted Zayn like this for a long time, he just needed to know that Zayn wanted him the same. And of course sitting on the ass of the object of your affection, quite literally, while you're both naked, Harry decides, may not be getting that done . But he can't help himself from trailing his hands down the subtle curve of Zayns ass as he slides off of him, and then giving each cheek a little peck. Harry feels Zayn tense when his lips meet his ass and pulls back, flipping Zayn onto his back once again and dragging in to the edge of the bed so that they're pressed up against each other.

"Right now, I really wanna fuck you again. But my parents are in the house now, and I don't think they'll be too pleased if they have to wake up to the sound of you screaming my name. So instead, we could come take a shower- separately, unless you want to save water- and you could borrow some of my clothes, and we'll go out and just have fun today?"

Zayn blushes and tries to think of a good reason for him to just go home instead of spending the day with Harry, because, as much as he actually kind of likes him and despite the fact that he'd just woken up beside him naked as the day he was born, Harry still honestly intimidates him.

"Okay. Seriously, go shower so we can eat." Harry says, grabbing Zayns hand to help him up. As Zayn stands upright, he's reminded of the previous day when a sharp pain travels up his back, causing him to fall back onto Harrys bed, a quiet whimper slipping past his lips.

"Come on, love. Let's get you clean." Harrys says, picking Zayn up bridal style. He carries him into the bathroom and sits him down in the top of the toilet seat and starts running a warm bath. As the tub fills with water, Zayn looks anywhere but at Harry and Harry looks only at Zayn, taking in his beauty. When the tub is finally filled enough, he picks Zayn up again and sits him in the tub gently.

Zayn is surprised when Harry sits behind him in the tub, his long legs on either side of Zayn. He would protest, but then he feels Harrys hands massaging his back underneath the surface of the warm water and instead leans his head back on the younger boys shoulder with an almost inaudible moan.

"Okay baby. I know this feels good, but if I don't stop, we're gonna be in this water forever and neither of us is gonna get clean. Which means that you're gonna be hungry for a long time." Harry says after a few minutes of rubbing Zayns lower back. When Zayn lets out a moan of protest, Harry just laughs and says, "I know. But I also know you wanna eat. So, I'm gonna wash your hair and bathe you and we're gonna be done in here. After we eat, I'll give you another massage if you want?"

Harry pours water over the top of Zayns disheveled quiff before grabbing the bottle of Armani Black shampoo- from a set he bought about a week ago- on the shower rack and squirting some into Zayns hair and working the shampoo down to his roots and rinsing it out. When he finishes, Harry uses the Armani Black shower gel- from the same set- to get Zayn nice and clean, before moving to clean himself as well. While he's scrubbing his body in a way that makes Zayn just wanna lick every inch of his body, there's a shout from outside of the room of a womans voice saying that they're all going out to look for a dress for Gemma some more. After they're both thoroughly cleansed, Harry steps out of the tub and grabs a big fluffy towel from the closet and wraps it around Zayn and pulls him out before letting the water out.

Harry carries him to room and sets him down on the bed. Then he walks over to a dresser and pulls out two pairs of boxer briefs and sits one down beside Zayn, before pulling the other pair onto his own legs, and Zayn is kind of disappointed because Harry is fucking hot and he'd love to see him naked forever but he doesn't think his body can handle being that aroused that often so he doesn't protest out loud. Instead, he just sits snuggled in the towel and thinks about how he could maybe get used to this.

"Think you're good to walk now?" Harry asks. Zayn gets up and, with only a small amount of difficulty, walks around the room before sitting back on the bed. "Kay, good. You can just sit up here until you're ready to come down. Everyone's gone so you don't have to worry about anyone creeping on you or anything. I mean, I would, but we're both probably starving- I know I am- so I'm gonna go cook breakfast and you just come on down whenever you're ready." Harry says, kissing Zayns forehead before heading down the hall towards the kitchen.

Zayn just sits on the bed, still wrapped in the towel, and thinks. He thinks about last night, how he'd lost his virginity to Harry and honestly didn't think he could have been any happier to have been deflowered. He thinks about what his mom is doing right now and decides to call her and let her know he's safe and all that crap she always worries about. Harry is mixing pancake batter and getting the bacon out of the freezer. He's thinking about his game plan for the day. He really wants to sweep Zayn off of his feet today. He wants to make it where Zayn knows that Harry wants him with all of his heart. He wants Zayn to stop being that shy boy (though his blush was absolutely the most adorable thing Harry had ever seen) and make the first move this time. He wants to know that Zayn wants him the same way he wants Zayn. He's having an extremely hard time thinking about how he's gonna get this to work though, because all he can think about is Zayns moans from the night before, Zayn tightening around him, Zayn naked this morning, and just about every possible sexual thing about Zayn.

Then he gets distracted because Zayn is pressing up against his back and wrapping his arms around Harrys waist and his breath is warm on the back of Harrys neck. And Harry swears he nearly has an aneurysm when Zayn kisses the spot behind his ear and his cold hands creep just below the waistband of Harrys briefs and run over his hip bones.

"I want you. Bad. After breakfast, take me to your room and fuck me. Hard. That's all I want." Zayn whispers, or possibly growls, into his ear. Harry pretty much throws the food onto the plates and he's not even sure if it's fully cooked but he could care less because Zayn just told him, not asked but told Harry to fuck him. Zayn sits down at the table and stares at Harry with more confidence than he has ever had about anything. He's glad to see that he's not the only excited one, that Harry is throwing the food into the back of his throat and swallowing without chewing and sometimes he chokes.

Neither of them really finish their food before Harry grabs Zayns hand in a way that should hurt and shouldn't be as arousing as it is (but it is and neither of them give a fuck, really.) and drags him into the back room, throwing the door closed with his foot. Before Harry really has time to think about anything else, Zayn grabs his shoulders and kind of throws him against the door and attacks his mouth. Though Harry likes Zayns new found confidence, he doesn't want to fuck him. He wants to make love to him, he wants Zayn in the sweetest, realest, most intimate way possible. So instead of letting it continue to be how it is, Harry grabs Zayn by the shoulders and pushes him back, looking into his eyes. The confidence is gone and has been replaced by hurt and disappointment and embarrassment. And the thought that he caused that pained look almost kills Harry. Before he can open his mouth to explain, Zayn speaks.

"I knew it. I knew this was gonna happen. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you used me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You're probably just gonna go around and tell everyone about how you fucked me and then how I thought I was good enough for you to maybe wanna fuck again. But obviously, I'm not. You're a dick! Am I too ugly for you? To weird? What is it? Why am I not good enough for you?" Zayn yells, pushing Harry away from him and turning to pick his clothes from the floor.

Harrys mouth falls open and he has to fight against the tears that threaten to fall. Harry grabs Zayn from behind and spins the smaller boy around to face him. His heart shatters into about a million pieces when he sees the streaks of wetness rolling down Zayns cheeks. As beautiful as Zayn looks with his eyes glossed over and shiny with tears, Harry decides he can't stand to see him upset and makes it his life mission to assure that Zayn never cries again, especially not over something that he's done. Zayn struggles to get away, but Harry just holds him tighter until he calms down enough that he won't be hitting Harry on the mouth every time he tries to speak.

"Zayn, baby, no. Stop that. Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect, absolutely perfect. And you're right. I don't wanna fuck you anymore." Harry stops to take a deep breath when more tears stream down Zayns cheeks and his face twist in something similar to pain, "Hey, don't look like that. I don't wanna fuck you, cause I want more. Zayn, I wanna make love to you. Please?"

Zayns face goes blank and for a minute Harry thinks that he's messed up and lost his chance, but then Zayn wraps his arms around his neck and leans in, making their lips just barely touch each other and whispers, "Please." Harry puts his hands on Zayns waist and walks him backwards, pushing him down on the bed gently.

As Harry is reaching for the waistband of Zayns boxer briefs (that are actually his), Zayn grabs his hand to stop him. "Please, don't hurt me."

"I'm gonna make it hurt as little as I possibly can, baby."

"No. I mean, like, emotionally. Please." Zayn says, voice cracking.

Harry leans up and plants a sweet kiss on Zayns lips before he says, "I promise, Zayn. I won't hurt you. I'm not gonna let anyone ever hurt you again." Harry says before slowly sinking onto his knees, trailing kisses down down Zayn chest and stomach as he goes. He reaches between Zayn legs and strokes his hardening dick through the tight underwear. Zayns eyes damn near pop out of his head when Harry leans down and gently nips at the head of his cock.

When Zayn is a gasping mess beneath him, Harry pulls back and slowly pulls Zayns briefs down his legs and discards them in a random corner. He leans back down and, looking Zayn in the eye, takes over half of his cock into his mouth. Harry moves his mouth down, instantly deep throating Zayn, and hums around him. Zayn gasps and tangles his fingers into Harrys hair, pulling a bit, causing Harry to moan deep in his throat. Harry pulls back so that only the head of Zayns cock is in his mouth, and swirls his tongue around. He takes Zayn in his hands and pulls all the way off, tugging quickly and giving kitten licks to the head, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit every so often. Harry can taste the precum leaking down his throat.

Harry pulls back, completely letting go of Zayn, who is thrashing and moaning loudly. Zayn whimpers when the feeling of Harrys warm hand and wet mouth disappear. He lays there with his eyes closed for a while and he hears Harry beside him reaching into a drawer. By the time he opens his eyes to see what he's getting, Harry is back at the end of the bed and starts crawling up until he's laying on his back right beside Zayn. Zayn notices he's fully naked now and wonders when Harry took off his boxers...?

He looks him in the eye, caressing his cheek and says, "Ride me, baby." He starts to open the condom packet in his hand, but Zayn takes it from him.

"No. I wanna feel you make love to me. All of you." Zayn says before the lays the condom back back onto the nightstand. He takes the bottle of lube from beside Harry and pops the lid open before squirting some in his hand and rubbing it up and down Harrys cock. Harrys mouth falls open in a silent moan as Zayn continues to move his fist up and down around him.

Zayn rolls over so that he's straddling Harry and lines his cock up with his entrance. Both boys let out a long moan as Zayn sinks down onto the younger boys cock slowly. He stops when there is no open space between their hips, places his hands on Harrys chest and slowly rocks himself back and forth.

"Fuck. Ah. So tight. So good." Harry breathes out, hands on Zayns waist, pulling the older boy down further onto him, clenching his eyes shut. He struggles to keep his body in control and stay still, letting Zayn take control this time.

"Mmmmmm.... Ah, oh my God. F-f-fuck Harry. Fuck, you feel s-so, so fu-uh-cking good. Shit." Zayn says, head thrown back in pleasure. He leans back a little, moving his hands to squeeze Harrys thighs as he starts bouncing up and down on Harrys dick.

Harry tightens his grip on Zayns waist, fingers sure to leave marks on his hips, and thrusts up gently one time, angling for Zayn prostate. He knows he's found it when Zayn yells, "Ah! Fuck, a-ag-gain Harry! Justlikethat!"

Harry thrusts up into Zayn relentlessly, the older boy moaning louder and clenching tighter with each thrust. Zayn leans down and kisses Harry hard on the lips. He yelps in surprise when one of Harrys huge hands slams down hard on his ass and squeezes, giving Harry the chance to slide his tongue into Zayns mouth and taste him.

Zayn lets out a breathless, "Oh. Fuuuuck. Ha-Harry. I'm gonna-"

"Me too baby. On... fuck... on three. One ah..... t-two.... fuck three! Co-come!" Harry says, releasing inside of Zayn at the same time Zayn comes all over his abdomen.

Harry bites Zayns shoulder and both boys hiss as Zayn lifts himself off of Harry, the friction arousing both of them, even in the exhausted state they're both in.

Zayn lays down on his side and throws his leg over Harrys hip as Harry wraps his arm around Zayns waist, pulling them close together.

"That was absolutely amazing. I love you so much, Zayn. I have for a long time now. I want everyone to know you're mine. Will you please be mine?" Harry asks, a hopeful glint in his eye.

Zayn strokes his cheek softly and says, "I was always yours Harry. I was just waiting for you to tell me you were ready. I will always be yours, no one else's but yours, Harry. I love you."

They both lean in and kiss, slow and sweet. Both boys think that this might just be the best day ever.


End file.
